The objective of this contract is to develop simulation models that first, correctly reproduce the electrophysiologic states observed in Nature before, during, and after inputs that cause associative learning and secondly, recall, initially in the marine mollusk Hermissenda and then in the rabbit. In addition, the Contractor shall develop a mathematical description of the input-output relations of the computer model, and finally, using the computer as a tool for numerical emulation, develop computer programs that emulate and thus display the power of the mathematical model by demonstrating its ability to learn, store, recall, and associate related objects.